The present invention relates to a system for realizing and a method of realizing a home agent client function for a call center system, in which a telephone exchange system having an ACD (Automatic Call Distribution: automatic termination call equivalent distribution) and a computer are connected to each other by means of a LAN and an internet, and more particularly, to a system for realizing and a method of realizing a home agent client function for a call center system, in,which an ISP (Internet Service Provider) is passed by using one of an analog subscription circuit or an ISDN circuit.
As this Kind of conventional technology, for example, in JP-A-46321/1995 xe2x80x9can in-home working system using a telephonexe2x80x9d which is a technology using an analog subscription circuit in relation to an in-home working system that has an objective of conducting communication of voice, it is disclosed that tripartite call condition between an operator, a client and a center apparatus is created by an exchange equipment, and business between the operator and the client is conducted under management of the center apparatus.
Also, in JP-A-122364/1999 xe2x80x9ca terminal connection systemxe2x80x9d which relates to a technology using an analog subscription circuit and an ISDN circuit, it is disclosed that, to a termination call, a telephone number of a transfer destination is automatically determined by using a public network, and a transfer to a subscription telephone is conducted.
Also, in JP-A-283876/1995 xe2x80x9ca termination call distribution system using an ISDN network whichxe2x80x9d relates to a technology of a termination call distribution system that has an objective of concurrently handling communication of voice and a data by using an ISDN circuit, it is disclosed that distribution to other pluralities of ISDN terminals joining an ISDN network is conducted, and miscellaneous information can be concurrently sent.
However, in the above-mentioned prior arts, JP-A-46321/1995 and JP-A-122364/1999, there is a problem that communication of voice and a data cannot be concurrently handled, since the prior arts have an arrangement that only a telephone terminal at an in-home telemarketing operator""s home is used, and further, there is a problem that it is necessary to report to a center order information that is a result of business by calling the center after completion of the business as an in-home telemarketing operator, and conducting a dial input or data communication using a personal computer or a word processor by the operator""s hand.
Also, in JP-A-283876/1995 that has an objective of concurrently handling communication of voice and a data, since an arrangement is adopted, in which a call of termination to the termination call distribution system is transferred every termination, a transfer delay occurs until a call that arrives at the termination call distribution system is connected to an operator, and accordingly, there is a problem that telephone reception lacks quickness, which is mainly caused by the termination call distribution system, and further, since an arrangement is adopted, in which an ISDN circuit is utilized, there is a problem that it cannot be utilized for an analog subscription circuit that is general in a telephone network.
The objective of the present invention is to solve the above-described tasks.
Also, in the light of the above-described tasks, the objective of the present invention is to concurrently handle communication of voice and a data using an analog subscription circuit or an ISDN circuit, and to realize a home agent client function for a call center system, which has a structure in which quickness of telephone reception that is a main factor of a termination call distribution system is taken into account, and which is capable of providing all functions,necessary for the termination call distribution system, and also, the objective of the present invention is to solve serious tasks of maintenance of resources of a brilliant operator in a call center system that continues to enlarge its scale, and maintenance of an area of a call center.
The objective of the present invention is achieved by a system for realizing a home agent client function for a call center system. The system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system has a public network, an internet, a call center connected to the public network and internet, and a telephone set of a client of the call center connected to the public network, and the call center has a telephone exchange system having an ACD function, a server for cooperating with the telephone exchange system by means of a computer telephony interface, and a call center agent client having an exclusive telephone function of the telephone exchange system, which operates as a client of the server and conducts telephone reception processing. Also, the system for realizing the home agent client function has a home agent client for remotely conducting reception processing of the call center by way of the internet through an internet service provider for connecting the public network to the internet, and the call center has connection means for connecting the telephone set to the home agent client through the telephone exchange system based on a reception request call to the call center from the telephone set, and conversion means for applying two-way data conversion to voice information and control information in association with the voice information to generate an internet protocol packet, and the home agent client has emulation means for emulating the exclusive telephone function of the telephone exchange system, which operates on a web browser.
Also, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the home agent client handles both voice and a data by having access to the internet by way of the internet service provider using one circuit of the public network.
Moreover, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the home agent client has registration procedure means for applying log-in processing of the call center agent client to the server by way of the internet, and holding means for continuing to hold a call link established until log-out processing of the call center agent client is applied to the server.
Furthermore, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system has delivery and notification means for conducting delivery and notification of miscellaneous information, such as communication items to an operator, information of goods and client related information, as voice information to the home agent client by way of the internet.
Also, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system has accumulation means for accumulating call contents of an operator by means of using the home agent client by way of the internet in a digital audio file form as voice information.
Moreover, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system continues to hold a call link for duration from log-in processing to log-out processing of the home agent client, and accepts the delivery and notification means if preset time passes when the home agent client moves to condition of waiting for reception of a call from the telephone exchange system.
Furthermore, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system continues to hold a call link for duration from log-in processing to log-out processing of the home agent client, and accepts the accumulation means if preset time passes when the home agent client moves to condition of waiting for reception of a call from the telephone exchange system.
Further, in the system for realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system continues to hold a call link for duration from log-in processing to log-out processing of the home agent client, and accepts the delivery and notification means and the accumulation means if preset time passes when the home agent client moves to condition of waiting for reception of a call from the telephone exchange system.
Also, the objective of the present invention is achieved by a method of realizing a home agent client function for a call center system, in which a public network, an internet, a call center connected to the public network and the internet, and a telephone set of a client of the call center connected to the public network are provided, and the call center has a telephone exchange system having an ACD function, a server for cooperating with the telephone exchange system by means of a computer telephony interface, and a call center agent client for operating as a client of the server and conducting telephone reception processing. In the method of realizing a home agent client function for a call center system, a home agent client is used, which remotely conducts reception processing of the call center by way of the internet through an internet service provider for connecting the public network to the internet, and the home agent client is connected to the server by starting up a;browser and establishes a call link with the telephone exchange system, and after establishment of the call link, establishes condition of waiting for telephone reception processing by means of a screen input and notifies the call center of the condition of waiting for reception, and the in case of receiving a reception request call from the telephone set in the condition of waiting for reception, the call center connects the telephone set to the home agent client that is in the condition of waiting for reception, and makes the home agent client execute telephone reception processing from the telephone set, and in case that connection to the telephone set is not conducted under the condition of waiting for reception, the call center transmits voice information stored in the call center with an internet protocol packet.
Also, in the method of realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the home agent client has emulation means for emulating an exclusive telephone function of the telephone exchange system, which operates on a web browser.
Moreover, in the method of realizing a home agent client function for the call center system, the home agent client handles both voice and a data by having access to the internet by way of the internet service provider using one circuit of the public network.
Furthermore, in the method of realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system has delivery and notification means for conducting delivery and notification of miscellaneous information, such as communication items to an operator, information of goods and client related information, as voice information to the home agent client by way of the internet.
Also, in the method of realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system has accumulation means for accumulating call contents of an operator by means of using the home agent client by way of the internet in a digital audio file form as voice information.
Moreover, in the method of realizing the home agent client function for the call center system, the call center system continues to hold a call link for duration from log-in processing to log-out processing of the home agent client, and accepts the delivery and notification means and the accumulation means if preset time passes when the home agent client moves to condition of waiting for reception of a call from the telephone exchange system.